unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE)
!IMPORTANT! - This page will no longer see new edits in this wiki. Instead, all new edits will be made in the UnAnything Wiki instead. The link to the UnAnything Wiki page is at the bottom of this page. Bye, everyone. This wiki smells like Birdsoffaggotry shit nowadays, anyway. NOTE: This is the remake of the original article. If you want to check out the original article, here is the link: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! '''is a television show that aired in CSN (Weegee Network in the UnAnything world) from 1970 to 1982. This show has 10 seasons and 300 episodes. SUMMARY It's about the X-Men crew fighting against the Koopa Mafia, Wa-clones, and other enemies. They also do other random crap sometimes. RATING This show is meant for people 18 and up because it has strong language, extreme violence, and more. HISTORY Wario and his crew wanted to make a TV show about their lives, and so does the Koopa Mafia. So, in 1970, they made a pilot pitch and sent it to CSN (UnMario)/Weegee Network (UnAnything). The people at CSN (UnMario)/Weegee Network (UnAnything) loved the idea! This new show was advertised everywhere. The pilot pitch ended up being more polished and had more professional editing by the editors of the show, and then Season 1 Episode 1: The War Starts happened. The first episode got 5 million views, and the majority of the people and the critics absolutely loved it! It then went on to become one of the most popular TV shows of the UnWorld of all time. The show was planned to have 15 seasons in total, but it only ran for 10 seasons due to the show not really being popular anymore ever since Season 9. It got cancelled due to the ratings being too low. The X-Men and the Koopa Mafia has moved on since then and attacked each other occasionally.. There are currently no plans to revive this show somehow. CHARACTERS * Wario (Wario-Man) * Waluigi * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Homer Simpson * Dry Bones * Some tiny moron that nobody cares about * Goombas (KIA) * Koopa Troopas (KIA) * Boos (KIA) * Paratroopa * New Mario * New New Mario * Nim-Nom * Daisy (Fawful, Deidara) * Weegee * Ganon * Bob The Builder * Oiram * Barney * Dr. Eggman * Insane Guy (KIA) * Barack Obama * Leopold Slikk (KIA) * Mario * Luigi * Ludwig von Koopa * Fire Plantio (KIA) * Cario * Wawario * Homestar Runner (KIA) * Black Mage (KIA) * Gay Luigi * George W. Bush * Shy Guy (KIA) '''More characters to be added as episodes get made and new characters get introduced. LOCATIONS * Wario's house * The Koopa Mafia base * A nondescript field More locations to be added as episodes get made and new locations get introduced. EPISODES Season 1 (1970-1971) # The War Starts - September 13th, 1970 # New Teammates - September 28th, 1970 # The Sword Battle - October 7th, 1970 # Ludwig the X-Man 1 - October 15th, 1970 # Ludwig the Betrayer 2 - October 16th, 1970 # The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Halloween Special! - October 31st, 1970 (Coming soon!) More episodes coming soon... SEASON BOX SETS Once a season has been finished, a season box set will be released. * The Complete 1st Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 2nd Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 3rd Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 4th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 5th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 6th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 7th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 8th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 9th Season (TSWBWWS R) * The Complete 10th Season (TSWBWWS R) TRIVIA *This show was praised for its awesome story, great humor, awesome acting, and great editing. *This show also appeared on the UnAnything Wiki. Here it is: The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:Tv shows Category:Dramatic epic twisted shows Category:Best Shows ever Category:Wario Category:Wario Crap Category:Wars Category:Unfinished